When our paths cross
by MissKattii
Summary: Written with the inspiration with Phoenix Quinn; when Quinn is assigned a mission which involves her creeping into the most dangerous city in all Valoran, she must prove to Demacia that she is the hero they have been looking for. She must show her strength but her natural instincts dive in when she meets her childhood nightmare, Talon Du Couteau. Rated T but for further chapters.


**A/N**

**Second fan fiction and I thought that Quinn x Talon would make a pretty good fanfictions. Just to note that this was written with the idea that Quinn looks like her skin, Phoenix. Please enjoy and R&R!  
~Kattii**

Prologue

**_Flashback (Third Tense)_**

_Red blurs flashed around the castle as a young girl and her companion ran away from the enemy. Their shadows danced along the cold stone walls, giving an essence of shadow elegance. _

_The girl, who took the name of Quinn, stopped in the middle of the hall listening out for her enemy. She had managed to get into one of the most dangerous places in all of Valoran, the Du'Couteau mansion in Noxus. All she wanted was to get out of Noxus and she had gone around in a circle, ending up in the worst place in Noxus._

While Quinn listened out for her enemy, Valor, her feathered companion flew down the falls, scouting for Quinn. While turning the corner of a moonlight lit corridor, Valor was suddenly grabbed from the side and was confronted with the face of a teenage boy. He wore a deep purple cloak and at the bottom, it seemed that it had been torn to shreds then tipped with minuscule knifes. The deep red phoenix stayed silent as he stared into the piercing red eyes of Talon Du'Couteau. He was a servant to the richest house in Noxus and the most deadly of all assassins, Katarina Du'Couteau. Talon lifted his head up listening to the echoing footsteps which were coming down the hall, he grabbed the phoenix and stuffed them both into a corner, waiting for the prey to fall into the trap. His rough hands grazed acorss the many blades he carried and he stopped at the sharpest one, he pulled it off the cloak swiftly.

_"Valor?" Quinn summoned her bird but with no avail. Valor was stuck in Talon's grasp. Quinn's heart jumped, Valor never went off and didn't return like this. She felt the presence of someone else in the corridor so she quickly went down another corridor to the right, whispering her pets name as she went._

_Meanwhile, Talon who was sitting clutching Valor tightly, chuckled to himself. His hand which still held the blade, was slowly getting closer to the birds neck. Valor started panic as he realised that he was in danger, he tried not to squawk but when the blade touched his feathers, he called out for Quinn, the only one could save him. The assassin chuckled, it was exactly what he wanted, to lure the intruder to him. _

_Quinn heard the squawk echo through out the cold stone mansion, it sounded like a plea and Valor needed Quinn right now. Quinn gulped, Valor was her only companion and if she lost her pet then she would have nothing to live for, she turned and ran, looking for her beloved phoenix._

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"Valor!" I sat up, cold sweat dripping from my forehead and my back. I rubbed my sleepy eyes looking around the room for my only friend. Everything was blurred and my heart had started to beat unbelievably fast, where was he?! Suddenly, I felt a little pinch on my ear. Laying back, I stared into the beautiful eyes of my dark red phoenix who was sitting on my broken bedboard, he cocked his head looking at me curiously. I smiled, holding out my arm so he could perch on it. He flew down, showing off his ember wings which were speckled with yellow.

"Everything is fine, beauty." He cocked his head, almost to say "Yeah right."  
I continued my sentence. "Just a bad dream Val. The past comes back to haunt." He cuddled into my shoulder lovingly, nipping at my ear. I knew I wasn't fine, the dream was a reoccurring one from when I was back in Noxus but for Valor's sake, I put on a show. It was a bright day, and the sun was shining through the broken glass of the window pane of my crappy apartment. But I can't take advantage of it, its the only thing I could afford. But my life was all about to change, I was invited to the Demacian castle of Jarvan IV, which was worrying but at the same time, extremely exciting. I whistled a tune and Valor nodded. He spread his flamed wings and flew over to my dresser, which was also broken. Everything in the apartment was broken and I was one of the most broken. A gush of wind, blew my flame red hair and I saw Valor holding my red coat and beige leggings, the only fancy (ish) clothes I owned. I nodded and thanked him, I wrapped my half naked body in my thin blanket and headed off to the bathroom.

I looked into the bathroom mirror with had three clear cracks along it, each reflecting my face. I didn't think I looked to pretty. I had flame red hair and dull emerald green eyes, my eyes tell my story. A deep dull life, lead up till now. I turn my head listening Valor flying, the sound of wings flushing through the air was music to my ears. Turning back to the mirror, I look at the reflection gasping moving my hands to my mouth to stop any other sounds from coming out. The reflection was me but behind me was an uncommon face around the city of Demacia. A purple hood covered his head but his piercing blood eyes shone through the darkness, he looked over my shoulder in the three different reflections. I could feel his short sharp breaths on the side of my neck, I open my mouth to scream but he fiercely turns me around pressing a cold steel knife to my neck. He chuckles evilly, and then looks into my eyes.  
"Nice to meet you again, Quinn."

_**Flashback (Third Tense)**_

_Quinn glided around the corner gracefully following the echoing plea of Valor. Just when the sound became vaguely close, she was forced into the cold stone wall of the mansion by a flurry of purple. She opened her dull eyes to see into the piercing blood red eyes of the person she was just trying to avoid, Talon Du'Couteau. The purple assassin stared into the eyes of the intruder, then lifted up the side of his cloak revealing a very traumatised ember bird. _

_"Valor!" Quinn smiled but then dropped it again when Talon came close to her face examining her curiously. His rough voice spoke out into the silence, _  
_"Why did you step foot into this manor?" Quinn gulped loudly making Talon smile with glee, he loved scaring his victims but there was something different about this girl, maybe the fact that she looked like the type that was pure and innocent._  
_"I didn't mean to come across this mansion, but I had nowhere else to go."_  
_Talon hissed then spoke again, with a angrier tone within his voice._  
_"Tell me the truth." His piercing blood eyes saw through her easily and she shook wildly under the forced grasp of the Du'Couteau._  
_"I heard about the mansion, and I was hoping to steal something so I could finally not live on the streets." She looked away then suddenly felt the steel cold of his knife. He stared at her, then pushed his lips to hers. She mumbled in confusion, and finally when Talon broke away, he spoke fiercely. _  
_"You will pay; whatever you stole, keep. But one day, I will steal something of yours, your innocence . That is the punishment." _  
_With that sentence, he slammed the metal blade into Quinn's head causing her to black out. She woke, having her ear pinched at my Valor. She was in a field and in the distance she could see a very elegant city in the distance. Talon had spared her life, but his words still echoed in her head. "I will take your innocence." She hoped to never see him again. She got up and walked towards the city, her stolen items chinking against each other in a small brown sack. _


End file.
